bangtansonyeondanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jimin
Uwaga! Wszystko pochodzi z Wikipedii oraz BANGTAN Poland, ten komunikat jest na wszystkich stronach tej wiki. Dziękuje za uwagę „To co lubię to młodsi bracia, słoneczną i jednocześnie chłodną pogodę, słuchanie muzyki na słuchawkach, która daje mi pozytywne odczucia”.„Za 10 lat będę: świetnym piosenkarzem cieszącym się na scenie.” '''Jimin właśc. Park Jimin- '''Południowokoreański wokalista oraz tancerz, w zespole BTS. Życiorys Jimin urodził się 13 października 1995 r.33 w Busan, w Korei Południowej. ma młodszego brata, Park Ji-hyun. Studiował w High School of Busan Arts, gdzie praktykował taniec nowoczesny, zanim wstąpił do High School of Arts z V i RM. Dołączył do Big Hit Entertainment w 2011 roku po przesłuchaniu, zauważonym przez jego interpretację utworu I Have a Lover. Oficjalnie został piosenkarzem oraz tancerzem. Ciekawostki * Ksywki: Park Jiminnie (Suga tak go nazywa, nie wie czemu), Dooly (słyszał, że wygląda tak, gdy wydyma policzki) * Ulubiony kolor: jasno-niebieski, czarny * Ulubiony numer: 3 * Ulubione jedzenie: mięso (wieprzowina, wołowina, kaczka, kurczak), owoce, gulasz (kimchi jjigae). * Ulubione przedmioty: New Era (snapbacks), bandanki * Ideał kobiety: bardzo lubi miłe i urocze dziewczyny. Musi być mniejsza niż on. * Nawyki: tańczenie/ ruszanie się w rytm muzyki niezależnie od miejsca, w którym jest. * Słowo, które go opisuje: czarujący członek BTS, słodziak. * Wzór do naśladowania: Taeyang sunbae z Big Bang. Chce być kiedyś taki jak on i bardzo go szanuje. * Specjalność: pouty faces * Jego znak zodiaku to waga. * Początkowo jego imię sceniczne miało brzmieć Baby G. * Przeniósł się do Liceum Artystycznego w Busan na wydział tańca współczesnego i po sugestii swojego nauczyciela poszedł na przesłuchanie do wytwórni. * Jiminowi zawsze jest przykro, gdy mocno kopie pozostałych członków zespołu podczas występu z „No More Dream”. * Ćwiczy, kiedy ma wolny czas i jest od tego uzależniony. Dużo czasu na to poświęca, co za tym idzie potrafi spać tylko trzy godziny. * Lubi podczas słonecznej i fajnej pogody założyć słuchawki i słuchać muzyki, która budzi w nim pozytywne uczucia. * Żartobliwie uderza pozostałych członków zespołu, jako sposób wyrażania uczuć wobec nich. * Tańczył popping od 8 klasy. * Jin powiedział, że ciało Jimina wyglądało naprawdę dobrze, kiedy go pierwszy raz spotkał. * Kiedyś napisał tekst i dał Sudze. Tekst brzmiał jak dziecięca piosenka, więc Suga powiedział mu, żeby przyniósł teksty, które są aktualne do ich piosenek, ale koniec końców, Suga nie mógł użyć jego tekstów. * Posiada dużą wiedzę na temat pielęgnacji skóry. * Ma dużo marzeń. Nawet chciał być zmechanizowanym człowiekiem z Galaxy Express 999 (anime/manga). * Jego motto: „Stawaj się fajniejszy lub przystojniejszy. Chciej stawać się fajniejszą osobą na zewnątrz i wewnątrz”. * Generalnie rozwiązuje samodzielnie swoje problemy, ale jeśli nie jest w stanie, to idzie z tym do V. * Jeśli miałby ukochaną, to chciałby dać jej wszystko. * Jeśli miałby wybrać supermoc to chciałby rozmawiać z psami i zwierzętami, dodatkowo teleportacja. * Hashtag, który opisuje Jimina: #parkbboong * Szkoły, do których uczęszczał: Podstawówka Hoedong, Gimnazjum Yunsan, Liceum Artystyczne w Busan. * Jungkook zawsze drażni Jimina z powodu jego wzrostu. * Podczas Halloween chce założyć strój Dinozaura. * Jak członkowie porównują go do rzeczy/zwierząt: Jungkook – nosorożec, Jimin – wiewiórka, V – Kamienne Statuy na Jeju, J-Hope – Umięśnione Dziecko, Rap Monster – Geodude (jeden z Pokemonów) * V powiedział, że Jimin jest członkiem Bangtan, który wydaje się, że będzie miał dziewczynę starszą od niego. * Od gimnazjum ma przezwisko Ddochi, bo jego przyjaciel powiedział, że wyglądał jak szczeniak, więc tak go nazwali. * Od czasu gimnazjum chciał zostać piosenkarzem. Planował swoją przyszłość i powiedział o tym rodzicom, a oni chętnie się na to zgodzili. * Dla niego, Bangtan jest kolejną rodziną, która pozwoliła mu osiągnąć jego długoletnie marzenie. * Uważa, że jego urok jest w oczach. * Rzeczy, które chce ukraść innym członkom: wzrost Rap Mona, talent V i jego wzrok/spojrzenie, schludność J-Hope’a i różnorodną wiedzę Sugi. * Jego ulubiona piosenka na karaoke to „Only Look At Me” Taeyanga, ponieważ w przeszłości zakochał się bez wzajemności. * Jego ulubiona piosenka z Skool Luv Affair to „Boy In Luv” * Kiedy J-Hope miał urodziny, robił selca dla J-Hope’a (pozdrowienia urodzinowe), którym podzielił się na twitterze. Spędził nad tym 10 minut i przegapił swój obiad, żeby zrobić selce z podobną ekspresją jak J-Hope. Powiedział, że było trudno zrobić jedno zdjęcie. * Powiedział, że fani pytają go i są ciekawi jego brzucha (abs), ale w rzeczywistości wiele z niego zniknęło, bo BTS nie ma dużo czasu na ćwiczenia w czasie promocji, ale kiedy się kończy, nawet jeśli jest późno, stara się ćwiczyć każdego dnia. * Dla niego, eyeliner jest życiem. Kiedy tańczy na sali bez eyelinera, nie jest w stanie pokazać silnej ekspresji i robi się nieśmiały, przez co nie może tańczyć hip-hopu. * Jimin myśli, że dużo ludzi lubi Iron Mana, więc jego ulubioną postacią z Avengers jest Hulk. * Powiedział, że kiedy każdy widzi siebie w dziewczęcych ubrania, czują się zakłopotani, ale w rzeczywistości on myśli, że jeśli ubrałby się jak dziewczyna, byłby piękny. * Jest nieco bardziej zainteresowany swoimi kolczykami niż myśleniem o zmianie koloru włosów czy stylu. * Jin wybrał Jimina jako członka, który zmienił się najbardziej od debiutu. * Ulubione przezwisko: Meotjaengi (T/N: Ktoś, kto jest fajny), Chim-chim * Ulubiony sport: piłka nożna, koszykówka, badminton i sporty, w których można wykorzystać piłkę * 3 rzeczy, które lubi: Jeonggukkie, występowanie, otrzymywać od kogoś uwagę * 3 rzeczy, których nie lubi: V, Jin, Suga * Jego największe niedawne zainteresowania: filmy, ubrania, ćwiczenia * Członek, który jest najbardziej podobny do niego: Rap Monster, J-Hope * Piosenkę, którą chce polecić innym to „Paper Hearts” Tori Kelly. * O czym myśli, kiedy nie może spać: „Dlaczego nie wie jak spać’’. * Miejsce na ciele, do którego ma największe zaufanie – oczy * Jego cel to stać się fajnym facetem. * Przed debiutem choreograf polecił, by Jimin pokazał swój abs w No More Dream, więc jego twarz wyrażała depresję i niepokój. Rozmawiał o tym z Rap Monem, bo nienawidził pokazywać swoich mięśni. Jednak po pierwszym występie, ludzie zaczęli dużo mówić o Jiminie. Po tym, jak publiczność bardziej namiętnie zareagowała na jego występ, Jimin zaczął się zmieniać, nie wstydził się już, ale się cieszył. * Kiedy V kopnął go pierwszy raz w tyłek, podczas występu w Inkigayo (War of Hormone), był zaskoczony i się pomylił. * Został wybrany jako reprezentant BTS do Idol Mini Championship. * Kiedy był w podstawówce, chciał zostać kucharzem, potem policjantem, ale zmienił zdanie w gimnazjum. * Szczęście dla Jimina to osiągnięcie celów, jeden po drugim, które postawił sobie wcześniej. * 3 wymagania do szczęścia: miłość, pieniądze, scena